


因为我已触摸过天空

by phospho2019



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: “我欠他一个道歉。”Donatello握紧拳头，“他还愿意见我吗？”“当然，他在时间尽头等了你千百年。对他来说只有说出这句话的Donatello才是他的Donatello。”
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	因为我已触摸过天空

Donatello千百年来无数次在噩梦中重温自己和Michelangelo一起阅读《1984》的那个下午。

“不喜欢这个故事？”Donatello合上书，他注意到Michelangello的目光开始涣散。

“我不明白。”

“哪里不懂？”大概又要问些奇奇怪怪让人头疼的问题了，Donatello微微皱眉，开始考虑自己要不要提前认输。

“这个集权政党，”Donatello欣慰地看到幼弟不熟练地放慢语速、字斟句酌，他之前总是因为幼弟跳脱且破碎的发问感到头疼，“他们通过，嗯，删掉一些词语，”幼弟看了看他，在获得鼓励的微笑之后目光闪闪地继续下去，“来禁止思想，对吗？”

“没错。你听得很认真嘛，所以哪里不懂呢？”Donatello开始思索晚上吃什么。

“我不明白。他们怎么能删除一个词汇就禁止一种思想呢？”

啊？

“你的理解是？”

“比方说，民主。如果政府删掉‘民主’这个词语，它们就能保证我铁定不会形成关于民主的概念吗？他们难道能通过闲置词汇，来限制我的思考吗？”

Donatello的语气由欣慰转为自豪。“我为你骄傲，Michelangello，”他笑着看到幼弟停止了腰板，“我的答案是，不能。没错，语言只是一种符号系统，我们能用这些符号来反映、观察并修正我们的思维。语言对于认知不是必要的，语言本身不决定思想，因为思想先于语言产生并独立于语言存在。”

“......二生三，三生万物。”Michelangello像是自言自语一般呐呐道。

“正是。思想是描绘世界的方式，语言是描绘思想的方式。限制语言的确能够限制思维，但思维不依托语言也能用其他方式运行。”Donatello站起身，“既然谈到这里，我们不妨做一个游戏。”他在Michelangello眼中好奇的神采中微微着迷了一会，“现在我禁止你说‘自由’。你会怎么办？”

“鸟。”

“现在我禁止你思考并用地球上任何一种语言表达一切与‘自由’、‘鸟’、‘飞翔’等等有关的词语，你该怎么办？”

Michelangello湛蓝的双眼微微一暗，随机用双手摆出手影戏中和平鸽的样子。“只要有光就可以。”他说。

Donatello微笑表示赞许，却没来由地感到后背一阵恶寒。他本该记住那个夏日的手影的，当他确认自己失去Michelangello时懊恼地想。

波澜始于四又七分之六个千禧年。Michelangelo开口说，我想离开。

Donatello记得这场对话，完全是因为这个数字的特殊性：幼弟发声的时点无限接近于那个除不尽的时刻，而不是因为Michelangelo第无数次向他提出离开。

毕竟他说过那么多次却没有一次执行，次数过多自己也只当成是抱怨罢了。无数个365天来而复去，April和Casey的子孙换了一代又一代，不变的只有他建起的这座“塔”和陪伴身边的兄弟们。

你能去哪呢，Donatello心想，从塔的顶端俯视脚下洪水覆盖的蓝色星球。所有人都管这栋大楼叫“塔”，由他们四个在第二个千禧年中期建设，当时Donatello已经预见到未来的大洪水并着手准备应急措施。直到现在，“塔”仍然在为地球人类提供科技援助、为变种生物提供庇护所，为在特殊时期的和平稳定起到不可磨灭的特殊作用。

的确有人类组成远征队前往太空，Raphael就是其中之一，这家伙一向孤狼一样独来独往，Donatello也明白自己不用替他操心太多。有时候红色头带的变种龟会出其不意地回家，给Michelangelo一个惊喜，然后两个人像刚刚分别三天的小孩一样滔滔不绝地互相倾倒最近的见闻，然后Raphael会像分享新玩具的孩子一样把星途旅行中收集的各种奇妙小玩具铺满客厅地面，和幼弟一起把玩直至日暮。

Donatello看着他们，心理有时会突然涌上一种既视感，这种既视感是由他自己引起的：他在如今的Raphael和Michelangelo身上看出了自己和幼弟当年营造出的氛围，那是一种水晶般清澈透明却又完全与世隔绝的气场，仿佛世界与他们两人无关；而在那个像Michelangelo的宝石蓝眼睛一样澄澈的透明场域中，他们二人仿佛仅仅通过眼神、空气振动和在外人看来匪夷所思的破碎词句或者捉摸不透的面部表情就能无限且永恒地交谈到时间尽头也不会生厌。“沉默，”April和Casey的孙女有次在读诗时说，“是神的语言。”

他感到有什么被Raphael夺走了，关于独属于他和Michelangelo的语言。

Raphael是从什么时候开始夺走他的Michelangelo的？是那个师父死去的初秋傍晚吗？是和人类小孩单独外出露营两天的那个周末吗？是从他们的幼弟的眼中一览无余地对他们的性爱表示无聊的那个清晨吗？不，起码那时他还能读懂幼弟的眼睛。

可他现在什么也感受不到。巴别塔，他心想，久未温习的母语已被遗忘。

Michelangelo出走的二分之一个千禧年，Leonardo从量子云中回到地球。长兄很久以前就拜托Donatello把自己的意识投射到星际间的量子云中，让自己和万物之始、星残骸交融在一起，感受“一”的奥妙，那是师父短暂的一生没能参透的谜题。

“你见过他吗？我把他弄丢了。”Donatello回避长兄的目光，看向窗外连绵三日的秋日暴雨。

Leonardo定定地注视这留守地球的唯一兄弟，像是在挑拣词语。良久他低声说，他暂时不想回来。

天才变种龟少有地表露惊讶，“他还活着？你见过他？你怎么知道他怎么想？”

于是Leonardo对他讲起量子云中逐渐稀薄的亡灵意识、讲起曾作为一部分原子组成星辰又作为野兽死去的灵魂的关于那个橙色头带的神灵的呓语，讲起Donatello从未直面的关于自己的真相：你知道他为什么离开，只是你自己不愿面对。

Donatello低头看茶，室内只余雨水敲窗的窃窃私语，他又想起和幼弟埋葬折翅鸟儿的那个昏暗冬日。

初秋落叶时Michelangelo在他们暂时藏身的农场中捡到一只折翅鸟儿。幼弟在Donatello的指导下给鸟儿的断翅装上夹板、一整个秋季都在忙着照料它，但冬天初雪降落时鸟儿还是在笼中变得僵硬。

我不明白，幼弟说。Donatello当时沉迷于幼弟迷茫的眼神没发现异常，毕竟这世界上Michelngello不懂的东西太多，Donatello总是享受这种为他解答的时刻。

“哪里不懂？”他没被这场景激起任何既视感，毕竟Michelangelo的宝石蓝双眼几乎可以把人溺毙其中。

“他为什么会死去？”

Donatello回过神来。“大部分鸟儿只要尝过飞翔的滋味，就无法容忍地上的生活。如果他们无法飞翔，他们大多会心碎而死、而不会选择成为人类的宠物。”

Michelangelo的目光再次变得飘忽。“如果我不曾见过光明，我本可以忍受黑暗。”

Donatello点头，那时的他能预料出千年之后的洪水，却无法预测自己也会失去一只因自己而心碎的鸟儿。

“你不应该阻止他的探索。”Leonardo温和的嗓音把他拉回现实。“用野兽的话来说，他是‘变换者’，用师父的话来说，水无常形。他一向追求变动的，你知道。”

“我只是.....”Donatello的声音软下来，几乎能听见打碎的声音，“我只是不想承认外界能给他提供好过我给他的东西的存在。”他想起自己暗示Michelangelo禁止说出和鸟儿、飞翔、自由相关的词汇，他想起自己那病态的独占欲、因为丧父之后千百年来的孤独让他抓狂，他想起自己失去Raphael的那个晚上他是如何担心Michalangelo也会离他而去，他想起一切他一直不愿想起的存在。

他想起他们第一次星际旅行时幼弟眼中的神彩，灿若有星辰。大概从那时起那片星云就成了幼弟眼中挥之不去的阴霾，像是思念从未到访过的故乡。Donatello终于记起自己因为什么而爱他：他爱的不是占有Michelangelo的存在而是幼弟作为初生之鸟向往天空的眼神。

“我欠他一个道歉。”Donatello握紧拳头，“他还愿意见我吗？”

“当然，他在时间尽头等了你千百年。对他来说只有说出这句话的Donatello才是他的Donatello。”Leonardo起身开启传送门，他们一起走向时间尽头。

【END】


End file.
